La caja magica
by aymar16
Summary: Los chicos llevan una semana siendo humanos y tienen que chuidar a las hijas de las amigas de su madre adoptiva, pero, ¿que pasaria si se enamoran?
1. Escuela y nuevos estudiantes

TMNT no me pertenecen pero la historia es mía espero que les guste (No me maten es la primera vez que escribo )

_{Estos son pensamientos}_

(esto es mi presencia)

Capitulo 1 un comienzo nuevo

Era un de lluvioso y relajante según Aymar, era el primer día de clases, ella pasaba a 2° semestre de preparatoria junto con Denisse, Montserrat y por otro lado Rebeca a 1° de semestre (N/A: al final una explicación breve).había sido una semana un poco dolorosa y rara a la vez, primero la muerte de su madre y luego un extraño ninja la había salvado de que un grupo de delincuentes la hallan asaltado (_sabe defensa personal pero se paralizo al verlos… vamos es una mujer después de todo_) pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo de su mamá.

**Aymar**.-«_¿Porqué…? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí…?» _-Pensaba Aymar

**Aymar**.-«_¿Por qué se tenía que ir de viaje?»_

**FLASH BACK**

¿?.- Tranquila Amy, no va a pasar nada malo te lo prometo.- Decía su mamá a Aymar para que se tranquilizara por la noticia

**Aymar**.- Esta bien, te creo, pero ¿prometes que llamaras cuando llagues a la cd. De Atenas? – Le decía Aymar a su mamá ya que se iba de viaje por su trabajo pero algo no la dejaba tranquila

**Mamá**.- No te lo prometo, te lo juro- le dijo von una sonrisa cálida a si hija

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Aymar**.- No la hubiera dejado- Decía mientras empezaba a llorar nueva mente por una llamada que había recibido

«_El avión donde viajaba tu madre choco»_

¿?.- Aymar, hija ya es hora de ir a la escuela- Decía su padre con una sonrisa para levantarle el animo

**Padre**.- Te espero en 5 minutos-

Aymar se levanto y se miro en un espejo y noto que su iris era de color azul

**Aymar**.- Mmmm…- Hiso una mueca poco notable – Esto no está bien, debo alegrarme de que volveré a ver a mis amigas – Y al pensar en ellas sus ojos cambiaron a un color café oscuro – Mucho mejor – Dijo con una sonrisa para después vajar por las escaleras y subir al carro.

**En el auto**

**Padre**.- Quieren que venga por ustedes – Les preguntaba su padre a ella y a sus hermanos.

Roberto: Un muchacho que iba en 5° semestre, alto de 18 años de edad que no le Gustavo mucho mostrar sus sentimientos.

Tim: Un niño de 9 años, también alto, pero a diferencia de Roberto, a el si se le notaba lo triste solo que no tanto como a Aymar hace unos momentos

**Todos**.- No – Decían secamente laos tres al unismo

**Roberto**.- Yo voy a ir con Wally a jugar –

**Tim**.- Yo voy a sacar un nuevo libro de la biblioteca –

**Tim y Roberto**.- Y tu Aymar – Decían sus hermanos sacándola de sus pensamientos

**Aymar**.- Mmm…? Voy a ir con las chicas a la tienda de música que esta por la escuela –

Decía sin darle importancia

**Padre**.- Esta bien los veo en la casa – Dijo su padre al llegar a la escuela

**En el instituto**

4 jovenes de nuevo ingreso buscaban la dirección

¿?.- ¿ Donde esta la dirección? ¡¿ Ya me estoy estresando?! – Decía un joven de cabello negro, moreno y de ojos verde de unos 17 años

¿?.- Tranquilo Rafa, ahorita le pedimos ayuda a uno de los estudiantes – Le decía su hermano mayor de su misma edad, el tenia el pelo café muy claro y los ojos azul-marino

¿?.- Vamos Leo, llevamos casi toda la mañana buscando, y ya me estoy aburriendo –

Decía un joven rubio de ojos color celeste a su hermano mayor, el tenia 16 años

**Leo**.- Tranquilos la encontraremos – Les dijo

¿?.- Eso dijiste ase 15 minutos – Decía un muchacho de 16 años de pelo más oscuro que el de Leo y ojos color café-rojizo

**Mikey**.- Mira ya la encontré Doni – Decía a su hermano mayor ( _El rubio es Mikey_)

**Rafa, Leo y Doni**.- Al fin! –decian al unismo sus hemanos

**En la entrada**

¿?, ¿?, ¿?.- ¡AYMAR! – Gritaban sus amigas mientras corrian a la entrada donde estaba

**Aymar**.- ¡Hola! – Decía alegremente mientras saludaba a sus amigas Monse, Deni y Rebe. Denisse: inteligente de ojos color café-rojizo y de cabello largo café oscuro

Monserrat: Una joven alegre y energética de ojos azul celeste de cabello que le llega hasta los hombros y color negro

Rebeca: La más ruda de todas pero la más joven de ojos verdes de color esmeralda de cabello largu y color negro igual que el de Monserrat.

**Monse**.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ivan a cambiar casilleros?- decía histéricamente a su amiga

**Rebe**.- Si te dijo solo que nunca pones atención, ahora ya entiendo tus calificaciones- dijo con un poca de enfado

**Deni**.- No te preocupes a si se la están pasando desde que se vieron- decía un poco resignada mientras que ella y Aymar las veian pelear

**Aymar**.-Uff-bufo Aymar- Acompañalas mientras busco mi casillero ¿no?

**Deni**.-Esta bien, pero no te tardes que nuestra primera clase es mate

**Aymar**.-Esta bien- dijo y se fue a paso lento

**Rebe**.-¿Qué le pasa, ahora no izo tantas preguntas?-dijo ya un poco calmada

**Monse y Deni**.-Si- dijeron para seguir su camino

Iban a timbrar,Aymar estaba cerrando se casillero cuando llego una rubia de ojos verdes y esbelta llamada Amanda, era su prima e iba en su misma clase y la empujo contra los

**Aymar**.-¡Hay!- se quejo

**Amanda**.-¡¿Por qué me reportaste el ultimo día?!, ¡¿no estaba haciendo nada malo?!-decía enojada

**Aymar**.- estabas robando y grafiteando los casilleros ¡¿QUÉ ESO NO ES MALO?!- decía con el seño un poco fruncido

**Amanda**.-¡Grrr! Ahora veraz – decía levantando el puño para pegarle pero alguien la detuvo y avento a Aymar para que no le hiciera daño

**Amanda**.-Pero que…?- dijo pero no termino porque alguien la interrumpió

¿?.- No te da vergüenza amenazar a muchachas inocentes?- pregunto Leonardo mientra Aymar los veía un tanto sorprendida

**Amanda**.-Al parecer no te sabes defender sola ¿verdad?-dijo soltándose del agarre de Leo- Se te hace tarde estorbo- dijo para luego aventar a Aymar

**Leonardo**.-Estas bien?- dijo sacando a la muchacha de su asombro

**Aymar**.-S—Si, gr—gracias- dijo para luego darse la vuelta para irse pero alguien la detuvo

**Leonardo**.- Espera!, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto

**Aymar**.- Aymar ¿y tu?-le pregunto

**Leonardo**.-Leonardo pero me puedes decir Leo- le repondio

**Aymar**.- Bueno, Gracias- dijo y se fue a paso rápido ya que habían timbrado

Ok. Hasta aqui llego, porfavor no me maten pero es la primera vez que escribo

Bueno el resumen: Los chicos llevan una semana siendo humanos pero leo y Aymar ya se conocía ya que una vez leo la salvo siendo todavía una tortuga y ahora siendo humanos surge un nuevos sentimientos no solo con ellos si no también con las amigas de ella y los hermanos de el

Adiós y no olviden dejar sus Reviews


	2. los nuevos

TMNT no me pertenecen pero la historia es mía espero que les guste

_{Estos son pensamientos}_

(Esto es mi presencia)

Capitulo 2: Los nuevos

Los hermanos de Leo vieron todo.

Luego Rafael miro la foto que la directora les dio para que encontraran a una alumna que los iba a llevar a su salón.

-Oye- dijo Rafael sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué esa no es la chica que estamos buscando?- le pregunto

-Si…¡SI ES ELLA…CORRAN!- dijo Leo a sus hermanos empezando a correr ya que Aymar había doblado a mana izquierda

**Con Aymar**

«_¿Quién era el…? Me recordó a esa noche»_ pensó Aymar

**FLASH BACK**

Ha Aymar se le había pasado la hora estando con Denisse en una tienda de música

-Bueno ya me voy, ya se hizo de noche, adiós Denisse- decía alegremente

-Está bien, cuídate, adiós. - decía Denisse con una sonrisa

De camino a la casa de Aymar los dragones purpura la atacaron

-Ahyyyy! – se quejo Aymar ya que al momento en que la empujaron se cayo y se golpeo en la cabeza. No tubo tiempo de defenderse por que la agarraron de los brazos fuertemente, pero se sintió aliviada cuando alguien la salvo haciendo que los dragones purpura huyeran y su salvador era nada más ni nada menos que una tortuga mutante quien la había salvado.

Cuando el la dio su mano para que se levantara sus miradas se chocaron, una azul-marino con una café oscuro

-Tranquila todo estará bien- dijo su salvador

-…G…Gracias- dijo Aymar un poco sonrojada y no sabia por que

Luego lo vio desaparecer saltando de un edificio a otro.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

«_Debería dejar de pensar en eso_» pensó cuando llego a la puerta del salón. Toco con cuidado y abrió la puerta cuando le dieron permiso

-Primer día de clases y ya llega tarde señorita- dijo el profesor un poco enojado por el retaso

-Ahhhh… bueno…es que…- empezó a balbucear pero cayo cuando sintió que alguien la tocaba

-Es que nos estaba diciendo en que salón nos tocaba y pues aquí en este grupo nos toco- decía Leo para calmar un poco la situación

-Esta bien, señorita Wayne se puede ir a sentar, mientras tanto ustedes cuatro preséntense – decía el profesor en forma de orden

-Mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato y tengo 17 años decía Leo mientras sacaba suspiros de las chicas y otras se empezaban a "enamorar" de sus ojos azules

-Yo soy Rafael Hamato y tengo 17 años- decía Rafa mientras le pasaba lo mismo que con su hermano solo que a este le preguntaban que si tenía novia y cosas así

-Yo soy Donatello Ham…- no pudo terminar porque Mikey lo interrumpió- El es Donatello y yo soy Miguel Ángel Hamato y tenemos 16 años- y lo mismo les paso solo que esta vez 2 personas en especial les pusieron atención

-si Rebeca estuviera aquí seguro que estaría como Aymar por uno de los nuevos- decía Denisse a Monse mientras veía como Aymar se le quedaba viendo a Leo con una leve sonrisa

-A mi que ya se enamoro- decía Monse con una sonrisa de malicia y Denisse suspiro resignada con una gotita anime porque ya sabia que significaba esa sonrisa y no le gustaba nada.

**Saliendo a receso**

El primer día y ya no aguanto al profesor de historia, ¿Cómo le hacen ustedes?- preguntaba Rebeca un poco frustrada

Estudiando- decían Denisse y Aymar al unismo

Durmiendo- decía Monse pero sus amigas voltearon a verla con signos de interrogación- jeje… es decir…leyendo- corrigia nerviosamente

Ahhhh… ok- decía Aymar pero vio que Rebeca veía a un muchacho de ojos verdes, piel morena y cabello café-rojizo y un poco puntiagudo que había chocado con la menor de sus amigas

¡Estas bien!- decían sus amigas pero Monse se percato de quien era la persona que había chocado con la menor de sus amigas

Ahhhh…¡hola Rafael, como estás!- decía Monse

Bien… y tu eres?-pregunto un poco confuso

Ella es Monserrat, Denisse y yo soy Aymar, vamos en tu clase, y ella- dijo Amy apuntando a Rebe - Es Rebeca y va en 1° semestre- Dijo con una sonrisa QUE A Leo quien iba llegando se le hizo linda

Son de nuevo ingreso verdad ¬¬- dijo – Rebe dando en el blanco y recibiendo un sí de parte de sus amigas –Pues espero que no se metan conmigo- dijo de forma amenazante apuntando a los 3 muchachos que acababan de llegar, pero Aymar la dio un zape para que se callara

Hay Rebe, primer día y buscando problemas jajajajaja- dijo Monse entre risas

Que eso no los sorprenda, pasa a diario- decía Denisse mientras veía a Rebe peleando con Monse y a Aymar tratando de separarlas pero como estaban en el piso terminaron un poco sucias

Rebeca: llevaba un pantalón acampanado color negro, una camiseta roja con letras en negro que decía "above the rock" , unos tenis convers color rojo y si típica colete alta con su inseparable gorra negra (N/A: eso solo en la escuela)

Monse: una falda amarilla con una sudadera anaranjada, con mayones blancos y unos tenis de igual color, llevaba una cinta doble en la cabeza

Aymar: un pantalón verde bandera entubado y unos tenis cafés (PD: todos son convers), una sudadera ¾ de manga color café, llevaba unos audífonos de diadema de color verde igual que su pantalón y unos pequeños broches a cada lado de su cabeza, llevaba su cabello suelto

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Denisse: iba igual que Monse pero de color morado, con su pelo suelto con un liston blanco y balerinas negras

Jajajajajaja que divertidas son tus amigas Deni jajajajaja, ¿si te puedo decir Deni verdad?- pregunto Mikey parando de reir

Mmmmm… claro- dijo Denisse con una sonrisa haciendo que Donnie se sonrojara en cuanto lo hizo

Encerio crees que somos divertidas? *w*- dijo Monse ilucionada y aventando a Deni

Claro, son iguales a mis hermanos y a mi- dijo como si uero lo mas normal del mundo, luego recibió un regaño de parte de sus hermanos haciendo que las chicas sacaran una risa. Asi paso el primer día, las chicas hicieron nuevos amigos ( o mejor dicho amores ¬w¬) pero todo puede llegar a cambiar


End file.
